


Oh Ha Ni!

by Rosaroma



Category: Jangnanseureon Kiss | Playful Kiss
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Korean, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaroma/pseuds/Rosaroma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts on Graduation Day, the dinner and first kiss between Baek Seung Jo and Oh Ha Ni! Mostly Seung Jo's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, how sad.  
> AN: Baek Seung Jo's point of view, what fun to write!

Expecting a night of tiresome class mates and wondering, I'd been surprised to find her here, surrounded by her friends and alarmed to see me.  
Their animated teacher is shouting as usual, 'Ahjushi, how could you do this?'  
'Hey, Baek Seung-Jo. Why are you here?' Ahh, Bong Joon-Gu, the idiot that ran off with Ha Ni on results day. Could it get more comic? It would be worth hanging around just to rile this guy. Plus what else do I have to do tonight.  
'It seems like they already have everything ready, so let's just stay here.'

Could Joon Gu be more pathetic, life's navigation, ha! The dancing is enough to have the room in fits of laughter. But when he reaches for her hand something grates inside me. I could hit this guy, it's a weird feeling and I hold it down and turn away.  
Having zoned out I wasn't really listening to the teachers. But I hear them mention Parang University. 'Teacher, I told you that wasn't it. It wasn't because of her. To think that my life is in the dumps, because of a stupid girl like her…it's an insult.'  
If she wants Joon-Gu then she can have him. I want to get under her skin and unsettle her the way she's unsettled me.  
'Stupid?' her hurt little voice says.

'And a troublesome one at that,' I say turning to face her.  
'Baek Seung-Jo!' she shouts, 'It's true that I've been a bit troublesome to you.'  
'A bit?'  
'A lot,' she says glancing at the eyes around her.  
She really is an idiot, someone shouts from the back.  
'I was taught to never boast about what you yourself didn't earn, do you have the right to look down on people just because you were born smart?' I stop smiling now, her words put me down but I won't accept them.  
'Nobody is putting anyone down, people put themselves down. That's what you call an inferiority complex.' Everyone laughs and I wonder if she will cry.

'Bad Jerk,' she says looking down, 'A jerk that doesn't even have one grain of human feelings. Rude, cold, and bringer of bad luck!' I know she's upset and yet I want her to admit it, all of it.  
'And how come you love that rude, cold, and bringer of bad luck jerk?'  
'What?' she looks genuinely surprised.  
'You said that you're happy and that you liked the idea of me going there. Even your textbook has my name written all over. How could you have even studied like that?' my name had been everywhere. I sincerely wanted to know how she was capable of studying like that. I smirk but her expression is dark now.

'Is that so? You really want to take it that far? In that case, I have something up my sleeve too.' Sure, of course you do. I wonder what she could come up with.  
'You are prepared for this, right?' ripping a photo from her pocket she throws it into the air.  
'Everyone, I present to you little Baek Seung-Jo!' the look of triumph on her face is infuriating!  
'Did you really think I'd only have one picture? And here you call yourself a genius?' her face is all kinds of confident and it makes me want to shake her. How does she manage this?  
Snatching the photo away from the students I grab her arm. 'You, come with me.'

Backing her up to the wall I refuse to let go of her hand. She pulls and pulls until I release it.  
'What do you think you're doing?' she shouts up at me. My hands itch to grab her but I place one against the wall and lean towards her.  
'What? What are you going to do?' she asks. We're inches apart and I can almost feel the air move as she talks.  
'What do you think I'll do?' I ask the nervous eyes in front of me.  
'I won't be scared even if you try to!' she bites her mouth as she speaks and looks up at me. 'You made me the target of ridicule in front of everyone because of what I felt for you. So I was just getting even.'  
She looks away, 'But I want to quit now. I don't want to like you anymore.'  
I really wanted to understand this mind of hers. 'Can you do that?' I ask, something made me uncomfortable in her words.  
'Of course, I can!' she says, 'Baek Seung-Jo, I've already come to understand how exhausting your temper is. My crush will come to an end along with this graduation. I'm going to stop now.'  
I lean in closer, we're a breath apart. 'You're going to forget me?'

'Yes, I'll get over the likes of you, and I'll try to meet someone at college…' she was going to try to meet someone else. My heart collides with my ribs and I tense against the words.  
Her and someone else would be standing like this, someone else looking down at her, wanting to kiss her.

'Then try to forget me,' before she can try and escape I press my lips to hers. Held in that moment together, she opens her mouth in surprise and I'm taken in by the innocence of it. Pulling away I feel my heart going faster and faster. How could I have made this more complicated.  
She catches my eye and I know we felt the same thing. Stepping away to cover myself she stands there stunned.

'Looks like that won't be the case.' I say walking away before she responds, and I find myself lost. 'Merong,' though I could be talking about either of us.


	2. Morning Evasions

I run my finger down her cheek and she looks up at me, feeling her lips on mine again my heart speeds up. I reach for her but find nothing. Jolting awake in bed I realise I was dreaming. That girl, always finding ways to unsettle me.

Throwing the quilt off, I put my feet on the soft carpet and sigh. Running a hand over my face I decide to take a shower, I don't care how early it might be.

Just shaking her from my mind makes everything seem clearer. The water is heaven as it's rushing down my back, I wish every day was still this quiet. Knowing I'll have to get out eventually I switch the water off and get dressed. I think I managed to literally drown her away from my mind.  
With my towel in hand I open the door and jump back. Ahh, Oh Ha Ni, giving me a heart attack!

It's a strangling sensation to realise how beautiful she looks this morning. Does she do this on purpose? Stepping to get away from her she walks in front of me. After side stepping and almost walking into her I stop. 

'Ya, Oh Ha Ni, come on,' I say. She looks up at me and I hate myself for doing it but I walk away. It wouldn't be like a dream, here in reality, she's not right for me. I'm not right for her.

I hear a yelp behind me and I turn to see Ha Ni Yah lying on the floor. 

'So thick headed,' I sigh slamming the door. Leaning against it I shake my head. I know I should have gone to help her stand.

'Thick headed?' I hear her small voice through the door, 'Is that the kind of thing you say between people who just kissed?' Eun Jo looks up from his bed and raises an eyebrow at the words we both just heard.

Why does she always sound so sad? I guess I know the answer to that. But it would not improve if what she imagined were to happen.

I've consciously ignored her through breakfast, as my mother chats on about my hair. But when she compliments me I know its time to leave.

'Yar! You should go with Ha Ni Yah!' my mothers voice carries after me. I'm not going to feed another morning of her following and hoping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one guys. It seemed like a natural end to Seung Jo's inner rantings. please :) more reviews more chapters


	3. Unconsciously Glad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uninvited guests and tennis arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, how sad. I just saw the special episodes! He loves her! I hope you enjoy.

I'm pretty sure I look the fool right now. Choosing the same school as her, giving her hope, and then ignoring her. She's self deprecating enough that she probably won't notice my idiocy. As for everyone else, speculation that I'm a jerk is probably running riot.

Would she still be thinking about the kiss, telling her friends maybe? I smile to think of her blushing. Hearing laughter I look to the door, Ha Ni and her friends are outside. Walking over I breath to compose my self for whatever might come. 'Do you need something?' I ask.  
'Aniyo, I wanted to see what your class looked like.' She peers in as though that was actually her reason for coming.  
Looking down at her now, still no change in her trailing tendencies, was she as affected by it as me? Did we really kiss?

Yoon He Ra appears and I glance up, but my gaze travels back to Ha Ni. 'Your girlfriend?' He Ra asks, Ha Ni yah's face lights up at the prospect.  
I look Ha Ni up and down 'There's no way.' Maybe it's true, but mostly I just want to see her reaction. Will she just roll over to whatever I say?  
Her face falls, my chest aches looking at that downcast face, but I'm glad, that she feels that way still. Glad, really?

Glancing at He Ra I realise she's asked me something. 'I'm leaving already,' I say throwing one last look at Oh Ha Ni. Leave both girls to each other, then I won't have to be caught up in her any longer than necessary.

Teasing Ha Ni yah in the hall had been too easy. Playing with her was, fun. Why have silence when she's here? This is much preferable, isn't it?

Classes were boring as usual, but lunch had come round. Making my way through the cafeteria I see her glued to the menu. Walking up behind her I can hear her mumbling the menu choices.

'You can't make up your mind unless you say it out loud?' I say surprising her, my voice lower than intended. She spins around, but because of my closeness, practically stands against me.  
'Seung Jo?' she seems to come to her senses, shaking her head she looks back at the menu. 'I was just about to ask if you wanted to have lunch together,' she says. 'What are you having?'

I order through the counter and she asks for the same. Changing mine to include vegetables, she does too. It's like having lunch with a parrot. She grins up at me and I sigh. Sometimes she makes me want to bang my head against a wall.  
My tray comes out looking like road kill next to Oh Ha Ni's. 'Excuse me, has there been a mistake?' I say.  
Joon Gu's head comes into vision, 'Yes? What is the problem?' he says in a bright voice. 'Ah, Mr Prodigy, you sure are brave to dare question my fair distribution of food.' Of course, the second reason for wanting to hit my head against a wall, Bong Joon Gu.

He waves at Ha Ni yah, making me roll my eyes. 'Ha Ni yah! It's been a long time, hasn't it?' I guess these are comforting words. Am I glad they haven't seen each other for a long time?  
'Y-you, what are you doing here?' she asks him, perplexed. 'Aren't you working at my dad's restaurant?'  
'Yer,' he says triumphantly, 'I work there in the evenings, and here during the day. I'm earning all this money, so you can come marry me any time you want…' he says staring at her. Marry? This fools solid belief that she'd turn to him was grating indeed.

He turns to me, 'You're surprised to see me, Huh?' he says.  
'Indeed, I am surprised. Allowing yourself to trail along after some girl's skirt like this, pathetic.' A moment late I realise these are the kind of words I'd used for Oh Ha Ni.  
Bong Joon Gu and Oh Ha Ni, perfect for each other in temperament, if not in anything else. Picking up a remade tray, I walk off to eat. Hearing a group of friends call me over I leave her to sit on her own. I can practically hear Joon Gu taunting me.

Running into Sunbae, he asks me to come to the tennis club. Refusing to tell Oh Ha Ni what club it was, should have been enough of a deterrent. However I shouldn't underestimate her powers to find me.

Setting her up to play against angry Sunbae, was probably inadvisable. But I don't like to lose.  
Never played tennis before? I could laugh, but I have a feeling this won't end well. Watching her run back and forth, it looks like she's playing dodge ball. 'Stop avoiding the balls!' Sunbae shouts at her.

Sunbae hits a ball especially hard and it's like seeing something happen in slow motion. I know her determination, and seeing the ball fly towards her, I just hope she moves the racket. Bringing it up to cover her face, only partially stops the blow, before she falls to the floor.

Everyone runs over but He Ra and I. Controlling any emotions, I walk over slowly. Seeing Ha Ni lying there is unpleasant, but the worst it could be is a broken nose…probably more likely, just a nose bleed. The rainy atmosphere makes me shiver.  
She comes to again and I step forward to help one of the other players lift her to her feet. Knowing he'll take her to get seen I release her. Letting her slip out of my arms into his, I feel cold. I head for the changing rooms. Running my hand through my hair I wonder why I keep giving her away, why I miss the warmth.

Everything went black as the ball cracked against my nose. Pain shoots all over my face as I lie on the floor. Managing to flicker my eyes open, I see an unfamiliar Oppa. My head feels heavy as he pulls me upright.

Seung Jo appears and lifts my other side. My head lolls dangerously close to his and he in takes a deep breath and turns his head away. I wonder what I did. Is he disappointed that I can't play tennis? Will I ever get anything right for him?

Sighing, I'm surprised when I feel my arm go cold and realise he's released me. I spin to look at him, but am held steady. As my hair falls out of the way I see Seung Jo walking away. He runs a hand through his hair, and I think I see a shadow of sadness on his face. Sorry, Seung Jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Seung Jo/Joon Gu scenes. They might as well stand and growl at each other.


	4. Preconceived Notions

 

I write the last of the notes needed for the lecture, getting ready to sit back in boredom. 'You're here too?' I hear her voice and turn to see the small bandaged nose beaming back at me. 'What a coincidence to be in the same lecture,' she says, turning further in my seat I see Joon Gu behind her.  
Looking back to the front I try to sound nonchalant, 'The guy sitting behind you came along too?' I ask, disliking the pathetic jealousy I feel.  
'Hmm?' she says.  
'Ha Ni Yah!' Joon Gu's happy voice greets her. She seems surprised, 'What are you doing here?'  
'Why can't I be here? I was just really missing the old days,' I can see his sad face playing on repeat in my head. Sickening. 'Did you like to study so much that you even miss it now?' I say mocking him. Ha Ni's old days were spent following me. Though they were friends long before we were ever acquainted.

'Hey it's because of you that I got out of the cafeteria during it's busiest hours!' Joon Gu says.  
'Was the cafeteria that slow?' I know Ha Ni won't respect him any more than she does for abandoning a busy dinner lady.  
'Well, I do feel bad for the cafeteria lady, but it can't be helped!' he says exasperated.  
'Is this seat taken?' He Ra's voice interrupts. At least with someone as antagonistic as He Ra around, Ha Ni will be distracted from Joon Gu's efforts. If anything she might actually pass the class in rivalry.

Coming up the stairs I see Ommani and Oh Ha Ni pressed against my door. What they could be up to is beyond me. I lean down next to them to gather what they are doing, causing them to jump back in surprise. Opening the door with a sideways glance of confusion I go into the room.  
Glad to see Eun Jo playing with someone, I shut the door on their disgruntled faces. 'Is this your friend?' I ask hearing the door open again as soon I sit on the sofa.

'Oppa, do you believe in love at first sight?' Sae Ra asks. 'Hmm…I'm not sure,' I reply, 'I've never really thought about it.'  
'I didn't believe in it either. I thought that was just something adults said, but now I think it's real,' Ha Ni looks knowingly between Eun Jo and the little girl. How cute…Sae Ra fell for my little brother straight away. Would she be as trailing as Oh Ha Ni?  
'When you came into the room just now, the background became really white, and I couldn't see anyone but you, oppa,' her happy face stares across at me. Oh Ha Ni seems to choke on whatever she's eating, and Ommani gapes at Eun Jo. Meeting Eun Jo's accusatory glare I shift my glance away awkwardly. Clearing my throat I reach for my drink, and try to ignore their looks.

Still feeling thirsty once dinner has finished I head back downstairs. I pass Ha Ni as I get water from the fridge. Taking a gulp I put the glass back on the counter. Remembering how upset hyung had looked I walk to the table, 'Where is Eun Jo?' I ask her.  
'Are you even worried?' she asks without looking at me. I realise something is up, 'What is it? Why are you acting like that with me?' I say confused by her reaction to my question. Things at dinner had seemed good between us, even after her meeting with He Ra she hadn't acted much differently from usual.

'Player.'  
'What?' I say, baffled by the word hanging between us. Player? Since when had she thought this?  
'I can see right through it, you act like you're not, but you're always leading things on,' she says with a somber voice of realisation.  
'Leading?' I ask.  
'Yeah, leading. Whenever I want to throw my feelings for you away because I don't think it's meant to be you go laughing for me once in a while. Whether you're serious or just playing around, you confuse people and make a fool out of them.'  
'What are you talking about?' since the kiss I had done nothing to lead her on, I had waited for her to reciprocate, to say something to show she felt the same way.  
'That's right, you did well,' she says with an unusual expression of detachment. 'You two look good together.'  
'Hey,' I say whipping my head up to look at her more directly. 'Are you talking about Yoon He Ra and not Eun Jo here?'  
'Ah,' she pauses for a moment realising how much she has said. 'It's the same thing.'

Is that really what she thinks of me? That I would just play with her feelings so recklessly… Yes, at the start it had been a game, but after that kiss it was different. If I wasn't sure of my feelings then what good could they have been to admit to her. I want her to look at me but Ommani comes in at that moment.

Ommani couldn't cheer Eun Jo up, so Ha Ni leaves to try to talk to him. She disappears hesitantly out the front door and I wonder what could have been said if we were not interrupted.  
'Go away, Oh Ha-Ni! I don't want to see you! This is all your fault!' Eun Jo's voice carries into the house and I almost go to help but Obeoji comes down and I nod hello, and decide to apologise to Eun Jo later. I don't dislike Ha Ni's father, but the way I've treated her, the way we are…it's too confusing to involve him in.

He Ra has brought herself and her preconceived notions about what we will do, to my house. I guess it's not really a problem of any magnitude. We'll do the assignment, and she can leave.

Though my own preconceived notion that it'll be harmless are shattered when we come through the door and I see Ha Ni expectantly awaiting my return from school. Immediately I'm caught in her wounded gaze, how does she do this to me? Her cute grey dress is as captivating as the most stunning outfit He Ra could ever find. If I could tell Oh Ha Ni that...but she won't know this. She just knows what she sees, and what she sees looks like a date.  
Walking straight to the stairs I try to ignore the growing headache, try not to consider Ha Ni's feelings, try to remind myself that I didn't like this girl before I kissed her, right? All i'd be to her is pain.

He Ra follows, and disappears into my room as I exit onto the balcony, and breath in the cold night air. Drinking it in like it might clear feelings out of my head, and leave me boring and comfortable, I find only slight relief. Pinching my eyes together, I wish she was here, wish things were cleared up.

Looking through the doors to my room I see He Ra wandering around touching different things along the book shelf. Being with someone like He Ra makes sense, we're the same, no one would be hurt in that union. But what's infuriating about He Ra? What's fascinating? Is there any capturing to be had with someone who would fall into my arms unruffled? Any growing in love with someone who's so comfortable?  
Taking a last breath of the dark night sky I wander back through to my room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologise for the long wait! I missed Seung Jo and thought I'd come back to write his thoughts down...

**Author's Note:**

> please review, there are more chapters.


End file.
